Dark Passion
by Gray Rose
Summary: Kaoru is a Kamiya witch whose job is to protect humans and eliminate all vampires. But when she meets the dangerously sexy Battosai will she choose to fulfill her duty or her heart?
1. Default Chapter

**Dark Passion**

**Chapter one**

**The sky was dark and covered by gray clouds. The whole sky seemed evil that night and no stars were left after the dark clouds devoured them. The only light that shone was from the full moon. **

**A young girl walked down the street after having an argument with her parents. An sudden breeze passed by making the girl shiver. She was lost and didn't know where she was. The girl looked down the street and saw the whole sidewalk was empty. She was the only one there. Or so she thought. Then she felt someone behind her and turned around. There was nothing.**

**Her heart beat frantically and she turned back around and came face to face with mystical amber eyes.**

"**Hello, are you lost?" asked the stranger. He had exotic red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek that showed he was tough. His voice was smooth and husky.**

"**Yes...um do you know how I can get back to Sherman street?" asked the girl not taking her eyes off his face.**

"**Yeah, how bout I take you there?" he asked. He smiled sexily at her and she melted. She couldn't move. She was hypnotized by that one smile.**

"**What's your name?" he asked while taking a step closer to her.**

**Her heart went even faster. She thought she would pass out any second.**

"**My n-name i-is Y-y-yuko,"the girl stuttered.**

"**I like your name Yuko." The way he said her name made her think maybe she should forgive her parents since they named her.**

"**T-thank you. What's yours?"**

**He gave her a wicked smile and leaned down towards her. She closed her eyes expecting a kiss but instead he moved to her neck. Fangs pierced through her skin painfully. She screamed a heart wrenching scream and started to struggle. But his soothing voice appeared in her head.**

'_**Relax. If you do you'll feel nothing but pleasure.'**_

**She listened to him and relaxed and soon her body was filled with desire as she pulled his head closer, urging him to suck harder and longer.**

**He smirked against her neck and did as she pleaded until gradually her heart stopped, not one blood cell spared. He let go of her waist and she fell into eternal darkness. He licked his lips and started to walk away into the shadows.**

"**By the way, the name's Battosai."**

**A young girl sat in a secret temple and looked at her wall filled with the various weapons needed to kill a vampire. She fingered her favorite knife which was more like a dagger with a blood red "K" on the hilt. Her eyes held nothing but hatred.**

'_**You ruined my life. But one day I will find you and kill you Battosai the Man Slayer. My family shall have their revenge.'**_

**A/N: Hello fellow Rurouni Kenshin lovers. Me and Aoshigal4eva hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I guarantee that the following chapters will be much longer. We already have chapter two written so all we need is for you to R&R. Well! What are you waiting for?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Passion**

**Chapter 2**

**Inside of the luna temple, and ancient temple buried underground that can only be found if you know where to go, lay a young women named Kaoru. This girl had endured things that no human should have to endure. Her childhood had been lost at the age of 5 on one faithful night. A night that ruined her childhood dreams. A night that stole her happiness. A night that forced her to grow up way before her time. The night she truly saw the definition of a monster. A night that filled her with nothing but hate and revenge. The night that her family was taken from her. It is that very night that plagues this woman's dreams constantly. A night that no matter how hard she tries she can never forget**.

Kaoru's Dream

A five year old Kaoru had just woken up from her afternoon nap. She walked down the hallway to the living room and smiled at the sight she was greeted with. Her dad was in the kitchen making his famous sushi for lunch, while her mom Mei taught her two sisters some fighting techniques. They looked like they were having fun. She joyfully skipped over to them.

"Sayo, you have to extend your arm more for better aim! And Shiago stop being distracted!" scolded her mother.

Kaoru ran over to her sixteen year old sister and gave her a big hug. Sayo was the oldest and mom was always the hardest on her. Sayo kissed Kaoru's nose.

"Hey kiddo! Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep! How do ya people except me to sleep win todays me birthday?" asked Kaoru with her own unique five year old language.

Her eleven year old sister, Shaigo, laughed.

"Kaoru my present to you is the gift of speech. I promise from now I'll use all my extra time to improve your speech," joked Shiago lightly.

"My speech is fine tank ye very mush!" Kaoru defended.

Her mom smiled at her. Kaoru loved her mom's smile. It was a special smile that she only gave Kaoru.

Then her dad came out and announced that lunch was ready.

Her mom and Shiago walked to the kitchen while she and Sayo stayed behind. Sayo looked down at Kaoru and smiled. She bent down so that she was eye level with Kaoru.

"Kaoru you're growing up to fast! Before you know it mom will be teaching you how to fight too."

"But Sayo why do we need to learn how to fight? Fighting does nothing but get people hurt. I don't want you, mommy, and Shaigo to get hurt." said Kaoru. Her eyes started to water.

Sayo just smiled.

"But Kaoru fighting is a beautiful thing. You don't have to fight to hurt people, you can fight to protect people too. You'll understand when you're older. But I want you to promise me that you'll never stop fighting. That you'll never stop trying to protect people."

"I promise!" shouted Kaoru with new determination.

Sayo gave Kaoru a big hug. Then she took Kaoru's hand and placed it on the sapphire that hung around her neck.

"Kaoru an old lady gave this to me after I saved her from a... monster. It was a gift for protecting her." Kaoru looked at the sapphire that hung around Sayo's neck. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she hoped on day that someone would give her one.

"This necklace is a symbol that I will always stay true to my duty. I will always protect people." Kaoru eyed the necklace as if it was worth all the gold in the world. "I'll never take this necklace off because I'll never stop protecting people. I'll wear it till the day I die..."

The scene changed and Kaoru was in a closet and couldn't breathe. Fire surrounded her house and she couldn't get out of the closet. There was blood everywhere and she gasped as her father's body fell in front of her feet. Tears poured out her eyes and she didn't know what was happening. She saw Sayo back up. She had her dagger and was fighting a man with red hair and a scar that was given to him by her other sister Shiago. Shiago snuck up behind the vampire while Sayo distracted him. Her mom wasn't there. She had went to but ice cream. Shiago was about to stab the man that had fangs when a female vamp with black green hair grabbed Shiago. Everything went in slow motion. She watched as Shiago struggled and the monster bit her neck. Kaoru was frozen and couldn't move. Shiago screamed. It was the loudest most terrifying sound Kaoru ever heard and then the closet gave to the flames and collapsed on top of her. She couldn't breathe and as her eyes closed the last thing she thought was "Happy Birthday".

End Dream

Kaoru woke up panting. She hated that damn dream. Every time she woke up from it she felt like she still couldn't breathe. She got up and took a long shower washing away the last remnants of the dream. As she looked into the foggy mirror she sighed at her reflection. Sure she was beautiful she couldn't deny that. She had the perfect shape and long black hair like her mom. But her blue eyes she got from her father. Her fathers eyes were always bright and full of joy. But her eyes were the darkest blue. They told the story of her life. Sadness, loneliness, guilt, and the thirst for revenge. She went to her small closet and put on a black leather skirt with a black shirt that said Dangerous in sparkly red letters. She let her hair hang down since she was going to patrol tonight.

After the death of her family, her mom had found her and rushed her to the hospital. The smoke from the fire had entered her lungs causing her to wheeze and when the closet had collapsed on her a piece of wood had hit one of her major nerves causing her to be paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors didn't think that she was ever going to walk again, but she kept her word to her beloved sister Sayo and never gave up fighting. Three months later Kaoru was able to run on her own.

Her mom then took her to this temple and told her that the reason that their family was murdered was because they were Kamiya witches. The most powerful breed of vampire witches that ever existed. She explained that a vampire witch's main duty was to protect humans from vampires. She explained that the monsters that killed her sisters and father were actually blood sucking beast called vampires. The vampires wanted to take out all the Kamiya witches so that their kind would be safe. Kaoru always smirked at that thought because obviously those vampires missed one. Bad move because Kaoru grew up to be stronger than her sisters and even her mom the legendary Mei Kamiya.

After she gained this information she went into training automatically. When she turned ten she gained strength and her special power of summoning energy into balls. She could also hit someone with a mental blow that sent them flying. She also received her Kamiya dagger. The Kamiya daggers are enchanted and can only be used by a Kamiya The blade is also the only known blade that is powerful enough to cut a vampire and not allow the vampire to use its healing power. Each Kamiya only gets one dagger, but Kaoru has three because she posses her sisters daggers.

She strapped her daggers around her thigh and inspected herself. She was ready. Another vampire was going to die tonight. And she always prayed that it was Battosai. She was about to leave when she heard a noise from downstairs. Her deep blue eyes narrowed and she took out her favorite dagger with the blood red 'K' on the hilt. It was midnight so the whole temple was covered in darkness. She stealthily made her way down the stairs. She backed up against a wall and listened. The person was in the kitchen. She couldn't see who it was but she felt their ki. She crouched down and crawled into the kitchen ever so silently. Once she saw a pair of legs she swept her arm under them causing them to fall backwards. She didn't waste anytime and pounced on the person. She sat on top of their stomachs and pressed her blade against the person's neck.

"Kaoru! Put down the blade, its just me!" the person screamed fearfully.

Kaoru's eyes widened. She would know that voice anywhere. She got up and switched on the light. She was right.

"Tomoe, I am sooo sorry. I thought you were a vamp or something," said Kaoru hugging her best friend. Tomoe and Kaoru had met during witch camp when they were ten. Tomoe was from another witch clan and didn't have nearly the same amount of skill as Kaoru, but they became best friends regardless.

Tomoe just smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry Kao. I just wanted to grab a bite to eat and I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry if I startled you." Tomoe was always sweet (AN: I can't believe I'm writing this) and never complained. She was constantly apologizing even when she did nothing wrong.

"So Tomoe, why are you here?"

Tomoe's eyes got all big and Kaoru knew she was mentally beating herself for forgetting.

"We have a new mission."

AN: Hey thanks for all the reviews! Me and Aoshigal4eva greatly appreciated them. I know this chapter was totally boring and didn't show battosai but I wanted people to understand Kaoru past before she and Battosai meet in later chapters. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone and don't worry the next chapter is all about Battosai and the rest of the gang. Lastly this is a Kaoru/Battosai fic so don't go getting any ideas about Battosai and Tomoe. I am not a Tomoe fan and you can expect major Tomoe bashing in the near future, so if you like Tomoe don't read it. Hope you give the story a chance and PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Passion**

**Chapter 3**

**At midnight a single female walks down the sidewalk alone. Her outfit is as black as the night and quite revealing. Men look, but no one dares to introduce themselves. They feel the death that she radiates and therefore fear her. And she loves every moment of it.**

Megumi walked down the alley ways confident and poised. She loved all the attention she got from being so attractive. She had a dark, evil, aura that filled men with fear and desire. Her high heel shoes clicked along the sidewalk until she reached her destination. The old warehouse on 57th street where her clan was staying.

There were two guards on duty. She walked up to them and smiled seductively.

"Can you let me in?" Her voice was a little husky and flirtatious.

They gave her an idiotic smile. Their eyes showed nothing but lust.

"We can't just anyone in but..." trailed off the shorter of the two.

Megumi glared at them. She was never a woman known for patience.

"But what?" she growled.

This time the taller one spoke up.

"But, we could make an exception if you do us a...favor?"

Megumi smirked. What fools! They obviously thought she was some kind of whore. Her red nails extended into claws. She smiled at them again, this time making sure that her fangs were visible.

"I'll ask you one more time." Megumi threatened.

The guards still had that idiotic smile on their faces and it was seriously pissing her off.

"So you're a vampire like us?" asked the taller one. "Hey, beautiful, what's your name?"

Megumi stood up straight and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes were pure red. Blood red.

"My name, you impudent fools is Megumi Takani."

The guards eyes grew as wide as saucers and they immediately went down on their knees.

"Lady Megumi! We didn't know it was you!"

"We're sorry milady!"

"Spare us!"

"It was his fault!"

"No milady! He talked me into it!"

The men kept on blabbering excuses until Meg couldn't take it anymore.

"Get up!" her voice gave off immense power and the men were back on their feet in a matter of seconds.

She walked saucily over to the taller guard. The guard started to sweat. He had heard of the cruel ways Meg killed if in a bad mood.

Megumi breathed in the mans fear. It filled her with the need of blood. His blood. She leaned down next to his ear.

"Say goodnight." She whispered.

Just as her fangs were about to pierce his skin a loud voice erupted from the inside of the warehouse.

"Kitsune! Come on, Lord Hiko wants to see all of his best fighters. Now!"

' _Damn Sano! Always ruining my plans!' _thought Megumi.

She turned to the guard. He was sweating so bad that it looked like he had just gotten out of a pool.

"I'll be back," she hissed and then disappeared into the abandoned warehouse.

The room was dark and the only light available was a single bulb on the ceiling that gave the room a red florescent glow. As Megumi walked in she was hit with five powerful ki's mixing with her own. The chairs were all arranged in a circle. At the top of the circle sat her clan leader Hiko. To the right of him sat Battosai, who even though is more powerful than Hiko, doesn't want to take over the clan.To the right of Batts is Aoshi. Aoshi hardly ever talks but his very presence demands respect. To the right of Aoshi sat Soujiro. Sou-chan is the only vampire she knows that smiles nonstop. But, everyone knows that he doesn't smile because he's happy, its just a coverup. And finishing the circle to the right of Sou-chan sat her mate, the ever so annoying Sanosake. But come on, you have to love the caring imbecile right?

She walked saucily over to his chair and sat on his lap. She took her claws and started tracing lines along Sano's chest.

Sano gulped. Meg was one foxy vamp, but she only flirted with him like this when he'd upset her. She'd wait until his guard was down and then she'd strike. Well not this time! He was fully alert! Sanosake Sagara was not going to let his guard down! But then she started whispering things in his ear. But the way her voice soundedmade it seem as if she was in his mind too.

Megumi smiled mentally. He was going to pay for ruining her fun with that guard. He looked so cute trying not to give in to the pleasures her touch gave him. She wanted to kiss him but now was not the time. She leaned in towards his ear,

"Sweetheart, I'm thirsty." She whispered it so softly he barely heard it.

She smirked. He didn't back down. She was going to have to turn it up a notch. She let one of her claws trace the outline of his lips. When she got to the corner, she pushed hard enough to break his skin and she traced a line from his lips ti his chin. Slowly a thin trail of blood trailed from the cut she made. She leaned into his ear again.

"Baby, I'm soooo thirsty. I was going to drink from those guards but...you stopped me," she whispered.

Sano knew he was in deep shit! He knew it was coming. She was going to pummel him when he let his guard down. But he couldn't help it when he saw how intensely she was watching his black blood drip down his chin until it disappeared into his shirt.

Meg was satisfied as she felt him becoming less and less alert to what was going on around him. She knew that everyone else in the room was watching them but she didn't care. Sano was going to pay! Mate or not. She was even happier when she saw his dark black blood drip into his shirt. This was it. Time to finish him off.

Sano felt himself slipping. But he knew if he kept it up for just a bit longer she would back down. Then she had to go and rip open his shirt exposing his well built upper torso. He gulped again. She was going to win but he was not going down without a fight.

Megumi slowly bent down just above where his pants started. She slowly, slowly started licking the blood away.

'_Damn her!'_ thought Sano.

Meg made her journey upward and when she reached his chest she flicked her tongue over his nipple earning a low moan from him. She smiled against him and continued her trek up his neck to his chin and when she reached his mouth she plunged her tongue in and gave him a full out open mouth french kiss.

Sano had moaned as Meg flicked her hot tongue over his nipple. She was making him feel so..so...good. He was still holding on though until she gave him that delicious tongue kiss, his blood mixing in between with both people trying to suck on it. It was paradise. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He had failed and let himself get lost in the very appetizing kiss his mate was giving him.

Megumi had almost forgot about her plan while kissing Sano. She too was enjoying the kiss and had to catch herself from moaning more than once. Luckily, Battosai sighed and she realized that her and Sano had been kissing for a good five minutes. She had enough fun for one day and decided to finally make Sano pay for ruining her meal. She sent him a telepathic message in his head.

' _Sano...mmm. You taste so good and I'm so thirsty.' _She made her voice sound soft, sexy, and lustful.

Sano just nodded his head and continued kissing Meg.

' _Sano baby, I was so thirsty. I was going to get a drink from those guards but then you interrupted me.'_

' _DON'T DO IT AGAIN!'_

And before poor Sano knew what was happening he was sprawled out on the floor with a big red hand print on his face.

Everyone watched as Sano closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Hiko rolled his eyes. Every time he gives a meeting Sano never hears anything because Megitsune knocks him out! If they didn't fight so damn good they wouldn't even be alive. They drive him insane! It seems like Battosai isn't the only baka deshi.

"Megumi can you please take a seat now?" asked Hiko in an annoyed voice.

Meg just smiled. _They should be used to this by now. _

"Of course Lord Hiko." She straightened out her mini skirt and took a seat in Sano's now vacant chair.

"Now its time to get down to business. As you all know the werewolves in Shishio's pack have declared war against our pack. Shishio is one of the most powerful werewolves that has ever lived since the great Jin-e. This war will take time and we will have to be very cautious."

Hiko was interrupted as a deep low chuckle echoed through the room. All eyes turned to Battosai. Hiko narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell do you find so funny?"

Battosai stared straight into Hiko' s eyes. He hated these meetings. They were a waste of time. He could be out right now feeding off some lonely teenager. Lately his urges have been becoming more and more powerful. Before, he killed humans for the power their blood gave him. But lately, he's been enjoying it. He's **thrilled **when he sees the fear in their eyes when they feel his fangs pierce their neck. He **savors** the moment their loud, shrilling scream erupts from their throat. And he **lives **for the moment when their bodies hit the floor and all is silent.

He used to be able to control these feelings, but they're becoming too strong to ignore. He's even been secretly feeding during the day to satisfy his new hunger. It is forbidden because someone could see him, but he can't help it.

"Well?" asked Hiko annoyed.

Batts smirked. " What I found so funny was that you think Shishio has such great skill. Werewolves have never been a problem for us. Why is he so different? We could easily attack right now and get it over with, yet, you want us to be cautious?"

Murmurs filled the room as the others realized what Kenshin was saying made sense. Shishio was good, but there was no way that he could take all six of them.

Hiko glared at Battosai. Who the fuck did he think he was! Hiko stood up angrily and all fell silent.

"Battosai! I don't know what's gotten into your puny brain, but I know you will show me the proper respect! Do you understand!" yelled Hiko. His voice echoed through the warehouse walls.

Battosai leaned back in his chair casually. When he spoke his words were lazy as if he didn't care about Hiko's anger at all.

"Don't yell at me, old man, just because I made a point. I just find this highly suspicious. Vampires are known for their fearlessness."

Megumi looked from Hiko to Batts. She didn't like where this was going.

"What is your point?" growled Hiko.

Battosai smirked.

"My point, is that maybe the reason you don't wan to attack now is because you're afraid we finally have an opponent thats better than you."

Hiko's eyes turned red.

" I DO NOT FEAR THAT SHISHIO IS BETTER THAN ME! I FEAR THAT SHISHIO IS BETTER THAN YOU!"

Megumi gasped and Battosai's eyes slightly enlarged before they turned gold. She and Batts had been close ever since he saved her from that beast Kanryuu. Out of all the years she and Batts have been friends she has never seen him so edgy. The Batts she knew would never disrespect Lord Hiko like that. These last couple of days more golden specks have appeared within his amber jewels.

Battosai knew that he had no right to talk to Hiko that way, but his violent side broke free.

"NO ONE IS BETTER THAN BATTOSAI THE MAN SLAYER! ESPECIALLY SOME GOD DAMN OVERGROWN DOG!"

He felt everyone's surprise at the tone of voice he was using. He needed to get out of there quick before this new outgoing side decided to slit Hiko's throat. He could feel Meg' s worry, but what was he suppose to say?

' _Sorry Meg, don't worry I'm just losing my soul with each passing day!' _Not. He walked past Hiko making sure to shove him as he made his way to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" yelled Hiko.

"Out." replied Battosai without turning around. " And when you finally grow some balls and decide to fight, come let me know." And with that he left leaving the four stunned vampires to worry over his new persona.

Kaoru and Tomoe made their way down to the lower level of the luna temple. When they finally reached the bottom their was a huge vault like door. The door could only be open two ways. The first way was to type in the code. Not even Kaoru knew what that was. The other way was to blast the lock with energy. But the blast would have to be powerful so only vampire witches that are level 9 or higher would be able to open the door. A vampire witch's power is determined by her level. There are 10 levels 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest although there are rumors of a chosen witch with so much power she can reach level 12. But Kaoru suspects its just a myth someone' s grandma told them so they wouldn't be bored. Tomoe is only a level 4 and Kaoru is a level 10, which is why she can only get in when accompanied. Kaoru turned to Tomoe.

"Back up."

Tomoe did as instructed and watched as a huge blue blast of energy shot out of Kaoru's hand. She wished that one day she would be as powerful as Kaoru. (AN: but you will never be because you suck and this is my story! Muhahahahah!)

The huge door slowly opened and they walked in.

Kaoru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hated coming into this room. It brought back too many unwanted memories, which is why she only came when she was given a new mission. At the end of the room sat her mother on a red couch. She had lost some of her beauty since her husband died and wrinkles were evident in her pale face. Kaoru and her mom didn't really talk anymore unless it had to do with killing vamps and fulfilling their duty. In fact, Kaoru has not received one single hug or kiss from her mom since her 5th birthday. Kaoru just figures that her mom blames her for the death of her dad, Shiago, and Sayo. Not like Kaoru can blame her. After all if Kaoru was never born then her mom wouldn't have been out getting ice cream and she could have protected them. They would be alive if Kaoru was never born.

But every time she tries to kill herself she gets a picture of herself promising Sayo that she will never stop protecting people. Sayo is the only thing that keeps her going. When Tomoe and her were within one foot of her mom they bowed and sat down.

"Hello Tomoe. Nice to see you again." Her mom's voice was sweet and Kaoru wished that her mom still talked to her like that.

"Thank you Mrs. Kamiya." said Tomoe.

Kaoru's mom wrinkled her nose.

"It's Miss Kamiya now. I'm not married anymore." Her voice was filled with regret.

Kaoru had to blink back the tears in her eyes. No matter how hard Kaoru worked her mom was never proud of her. Everything Kaoru does is to please her mom but nothing works. Even when she reached level 10 her mom wasn't happy. Said that _" Sayo and Shiago would have been a level ten a long time ago." _

"Hi mom." Kaoru's voice was small and lost.

As usual Kaoru's mom didn't greet her back. Kaoru sighed and took another deep breath.

Tomoe looked at Kaoru with a sad expression. She knew how much Kaoru needed the comfort her mom never gave to her. Since she knew "Miss Kamiya" wasn't going to answer Kaoru she spoke up.

"What is our new mission?"

Miss Kamiya smiled at Tomoe.

"There is a club nightclub called Red Dust."

"And its filled with vampires and you want us to make sure no humans get hurt." finished Kaoru.

A slap echoed through the room and Kaoru held her sore cheek.

"Do not talk unless I address you! Show some respect!"

"Yes mam." said Kaoru as she looked at her mom with an expressionless face.

"That's better. Now Tomoe what was I saying?"

Tomoe reluctantly looked away from Kaoru to Miss Kamiya.

"You were saying that there was a night club called Red Dust."

"Oh yes. Now there is a night club called Red Dust. It's filled with vampires and I want you to make sure that no humans get hurt."

Kaoru glared at her mom. She wanted to hate her but she couldn't since she knew everything was her fault. That is one thing that her mom made sure she knew. **Everything **is her fault.

"Okay. We'll go now." Tomoe started to get up.

"Wait!" Kaoru looked at her mom. What did she want? She really wanted to leave this place.

"I'm assigning you a new partner."

Kaoru's eyes got big.

"No! You can't do that! Me and Tomoe have been partners since we were ten! You can't separate us!" Kaoru blurted out before she could stop herself.

This time Kaoru was hit with a huge energy blast that sent her flying into the door the came through. All her bones hurt. And she slowly got up. Her shoulder blade popped out of place and she screamed as she popped it back. She touched her forehead and felt the red sticky substance she hated so much. Blood. That had been one powerful blast. She wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She limped back over to where Tomoe sat and leaned against her for support. She was already sending energy to heal her wounds but she would be tired afterwards.

"Listen you bitch! I told you for the last time to not speak unless talked to! Sayo never disobeyed me! Shiago never disobeyed me! They were always obedient and you had to go and kill them! You're a murderer!" yelled Kaoru's mom hysterically.

Against Kaoru' s will two tears fell from her eyes. Her mom's physical blows didn't hurt as much as the mental ones.

Tomoe closed her eyes and hugged her best friend. She wished she could take away some of Kaoru's pain, but she couldn't.

"Miss Kamiya. No offense but I will not fight unless Kaoru is by my side. If you want me to have a new partner she will be Kaoru's partner as well."

Miss Kamiya sighed.

"Fine I won't separate yo u two for now, although I don't see why you want to be her partner. Anyway the girls name is Sakura and she'll meet you at the club. Make sure you blend in and leave now."

"Okay." Tomoe got up and lifted Kaoru up as well. Kaoru leaned against her and she guided Kaoru towards the door of the lowest room in the luna temple. Right before they exited the door Miss Kamiya's voice rang out behind them.

"Oh and Tomoe! Careful you never know when Kaoru might decide to kill ya!"

And with that they exited the room and went to prepare for their new mission.

Battosai had no idea where he was going. It was one o'clock in the morning and he wanted to party. As he was walking down the sidewalk he heard music. He looked up and saw a sign that read 'Red Dust'.

'_Sounds like fun.' _

**Review Responses-**

**Reignashii**: Thanks for the review! Me and you think alike although when I read a story about Tomoe I usually imagine myself bashing her head against a wall for twenty minutes.

**Blue Haro**: Thanks for the review!

**Angel of lonelyness**: I updated and I'm glad that you're glad I don't like Tomoe.

**legolasEstelstar**: Thanks I truly appreciated your review! It made me happier:) I hope this chapter answered your question although she might as well be dead!

**kirin'sdaughter**: I like that you like the idea!

**half-breed-demon-fox**: You were my first reviewer so I like your reviews the best! ( but don't tell everyone else) winks

AN: Well people another chapter completed! Hope that you liked it and PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Passion **

**Chapter 4**

**Both physically strong **

**yet emotionally weak**

**Always alone**

**It is love they seek**

**Enemies and soul mates **

**are one in the same **

**for their painful past **

**it is the other they blame**

**What happens to soul mates**

**when one has no soul**

**What happens to a young girl**

**when fate takes its toll **

**Two lost hearts determined**

**that the other they shall beat**

**But what becomes of these two**

**when they finally meet? **

Kaoru had just finished using her powers to heal what she could from her mother's hit. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30 pm. It was time to get ready for her mission. She took another shower and went to her small closet. Most of her clothes were either black or made of leather. She couldn't help the small smile that crept up her lips. She was secretly excited. One of her secrets is that she loves to dance. But she never told any one because she did not want to appear weak. But deep down she was ecstatic that their mission was at a nightclub. This would be the first time that she would ever set foot in one.

After an hour of arguing with herself she decided to mix her clothes. In the end she chose a black leather miniskirt that was secured with a silver biker chain, and a black halter top that exposed her pierced belly button and a little cleavage. She decided not to blow dry her hair, so it fell down her back in a long wavy mass. Her hair gave her a wet look. Then, she put on her knee high black boots. She looked in the mirror. She had to admit she looked good, but a couple of things were missing. She dug through her drawer until she found her black eye-liner. She applied a thick coat. The eye-liner gave her deep blue eyes a fierce look. And a touch of lip gloss would make her lips demand the attention of any guy in that club. She strapped her daggers around her thigh and sprayed on her jasmine perfume. This time when she looked in the mirror she was satisfied. She was ready to kick ass.

As she walked down the sidewalk she smirked as vampires ran away and humans tried to catch her attention. Her power was weakened from her earlier confrontation with her mom so they probably couldn't tell that she was a Kamiya or a level ten, but they probably knew she was a vampire witch and that was enough knowledge for them to know not to mess with her. That was probably a good idea because Kaoru was in a reckless mood. She wanted to destroy something. Finally, she heard music and looked up. The sign said "Red Dust". This was the place. She felt for her daggers just to be safe. To anyone watching it would have looked like she was smoothing out her skirt. Satisfied that she was armed she waited. Not long after that Tomoe came in to view.

She was wearing a black mini dress that showed off her perfectly shaped legs. It was airy and whenever she moved it would twirl around her. Her hair was actually down for a change and it fell like a halo around her face. Kaoru could smell her white plum perfume even from the distance. Tomoe looked classy and refined while Kaoru looked wild, dangerous, and untamed. It is surprising that two people so different could be such good friends. Finally Tomoe was in front of Kaoru.

"You look... good." Kaoru complemented.

Tomoe laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You look like a wild tiger ready to pounce at any given second"

"Really?" asked Kaoru her eyes glittering mischievously.

"Yes really."

"Perfect!" Kaoru and Tomoe laughed and started towards the night clubs entrance.

Kaoru noticed how Tomoe was biting her lip. It was a sign that she was nervous.

"Tomoe. Don't worry about it! All you have to do is go in the club and blend in. Then if you see a vamp trying to get a "non-alcoholic" beverage you kick his ass. Its not that bad!"

Tomoe sighed and looked down.

"I know Kao. But what if I can't handle the heat?"

Kaoru had to think about this. That did present a problem. A vampire witch is equipped with a sixth sense that allows her to sense the presence of any vampire. The vampire will make itself known by it's aura. A vampire's aura will give off heat that only a vampire witch can feel. If a vampire is weak the heat will not be extreme. If the vampire is powerful than the heat might be unbearable. It is not a problem for Kaoru since she is a level ten so the only heat she wouldn't be able to bear would be from a vampire stronger than her. Feh! Like that'll ever happen. But Tomoe, she's only a level four.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that only the weak ones hang out in the club. And if you can't handle it we'll leave okay?"

Tomoe looked up and smiled at Kaoru.

"Okay I'm ready."

They walked up to the club entrance where there were two guards checking people for weapons.

"Oh no! We can't have them searching us! We better go." exclaimed Tomoe.

Kaoru sighed in annoyance. Tomoe really did need to learn to live a little. Kaoru stepped in front of Tomoe and walked up to the door. A guard with too much Axe deodorant and a bad snake skin jacket stopped her.

"Hey miss," said the guard while smiling crookedly at her. "We have to search you first." The guards eyes gleamed with pleasure.

Kaoru smiled seductively at him.

"Really?"asked Kaoru suggestively.

The guard took his hand and placed it on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru smiled dangerously as she felt heat. A vampire. Perfect!

She took his hand and slowly moved it down her body until it reached her thigh. Then she put his hand under her skirt and started moving it up.

"You're very forward." said the guard.

"You have no idea."

The guard's eyes widened as her felt the blades strapped to Kaoru's thigh. Then she took his finger and pressed it to the tip. When the guard yanked his hand away, he saw the blood. He waited for his body to heal itself but nothing happened. He looked at Kaoru like she was the demon and not him. He took a involuntary step backwards. Soon Kaoru's taunting voice appeared in his head.

' _It won't heal. Don't waste your energy. Now if that's what my blade could do to your finger, imagine what else I could do.'_

Kaoru watched as the vamps aura changed into one of fear before she continued.

' _Now be a good little monster and let me and my friend in. Now!'_

The guard moved aside and Kaoru motioned for Tomoe to follow.

As soon as they entered the club they were hit with the pounding music. It was loud and vibrated off the walls. There were flashing lights every color and they made the people look surreal. Tomoe covered her ears obviously uncomfortable while Kaoru started jumping up and down to the beat. She wanted to dance, but work first play later. They walked over to the bar and sat down. A female bartender walked over to them.

"Yo, what can I get you ladies?"

"Orange juice please." said Tomoe.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and the guard laughed. You don't come all the way to a bar to get orange juice.

"OK.. And what can I get you miss?" asked the waitress while looking at Kaoru.

"I'll take a long island iced tea," said Kaoru excitedly.

The nice waitress smiled. "Now there's a lady who knows how to drink."

She left and went to get their orders.

Tomoe looked at Kaoru a little embarrassed about what happened.

"Well, you sure do look comfortable," said Tomoe in accusing voice.

"I'm just trying to fit in." Kaoru lied quickly once again turning into her emotionless self. "Now we need to locate our new partner. What was her name? Sakura?"

They looked through the crowd trying to find someone that might be vamp witch potential. A certain female caught Kaoru's eye. She was in the middle of the dance floor and seemed to be the center of attention. The girl was wearing a dark green sleeveless silky top and a ruffled white skirt. Her medium length hair had dark green streaks in it and her hair was in a high ponytail with a few strands outlining her face. Body glitter was all over her legs and arms. But what Kaoru found most fascinating was that the girl was dancing with numerous vampires and humans. Kaoru felt sorry for her because she probably didn't know that she was dancing with monsters. The girl's dance moves were so amazing that Kaoru couldn't help but stare. The girl as if sensing someone's eyes on her turned to look at Kaoru. She stopped dancing and with much protest from the men walked over to where Kaoru and Tomoe were sitting. She was gorgeous and had a fiery, sporty look to her.

"It took you guys long enough to get here!"

Kaoru and Tomoe confused looked at one another then to the girl.

"Do we know you?" asked Kaoru. Her blue pools glaring at the intruder.

"Jeez Kao-chan. I thought that you would remember me. Oh well, I almost didn't recognize you." The girl smiled at Kaoru and Tomoe.

' _Kao-chan? Who is this girl?' _thought Kaoru to herself.

" I'm sorry," said Kaoru. " But we think that you made a mistake."

The girl sighed obviously frustrated.

"My name is Sakura. I was sent here to be your new partner. We were in the same cabin at witch camp."

Tomoe gasped and Kaoru's eyes enlarged. They remembered being in a cabin with a girl named Sakura but that girl was scrawny and hated being a vampire witch. She was also um...in lamest terms a geek.

"What happened to you?" asked Tomoe still shocked that the gorgeous girl in front of her was the Sakura they knew all those years ago.

Sakura laughed. " I grew up!"

"You're lying," Kaoru growled.

Sakura looked at Kaoru confused. " Why am I lying?"

"Because. Sakura is a vampire witch. Why would she be dancing vamps the way you were?"

Sakura still looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I dance with them? You shouldn't judge all of them just because of what they are. Not all vampires are evil." Sakura was obviously offended.

It was Kaoru's turn to get angry.

"How the hell can you say that! They kill humans! They murder your kind! Yet you want to take there side!" Kaoru's eyes were turning darker. She was getting angry, and if there's one thing that Tomoe knew, its that an angry Kaoru is not a good thing.

Sakura just smiled at Kaoru.

"You wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain. Anywho, I come here all the time and I can assure you that the vamps in here would never try and hurt the humans."

"That's for us to decide." Kaoru still didn't trust Sakura. A vampire witch can only carry out her job if she has no feelings for the things that she kills. But, Sakura obviously has some kind of relationship with these vampires. If while fighting, Sakura feels sorry for a vamp it might cost her her life. Sakura might not be able to kill vampires.

Sakura smiled. She could tell that she was going to like Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru, you and Tomoe want to dance?" Sakura asked eyeing the dance floor.

Tomoe looked down.

"I don't really like to dance. Or in other words I don't know how?"

Sakura looked at Tomoe with pity. She thought that dancing was the best thing in the world, besides cute guys.

"How bout you Kaoru?"

"Sure!" she said a little to quickly. Then she looked at Tomoe. " Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure get out there and have some fun."

Sakura grabbed Kaoru's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. There was a disco ball right over them casting light in all directions. Kaoru could feel the music vibrating through her. She watched Sakura. Her movements were slow and sultry. Almost as if she was teasing the guys around her. Kaoru could tell that Sakura was a big flirt. Sakura pulled Kaoru to her. All the people in the club formed a circle to watch the show.

Kaoru loved the way Sakura danced. They were moving against each other hip to hip, pelvis to pelvis. The lights, music, and heat from all the vampires started to disappear until Kaoru wasn't aware of anything but her body and the way it was moving against Sakura's. She was getting the hang of it. The point was to make all the men look but know that they were out of their league. She watched how Sakura moved her hips nice and slow. Kaoru stretched out her arms and let the guys eyes wander all over her elongated body.

Tomoe watched from the sidelines. Even though Kaoru was her best friend she was jealous. She felt left out seeing as how Sakura and Kaoru were getting all the attention. Kaoru was supposed to be feeling out of place like her, but instead she was having the time of her life. Then she grabbed her head. Wow! Did it just get hot in here or what?

Battosai walked into the night club. He couldn't really see anything since all the people seemed to be in a circle. Around what he couldn't tell. As he walked in he felt Sakura's ki and two new vampire witches. He smiled. If a vampire witch's blood couldn't satisfy his new hunger he didn't know what would. He saw a woman sitting alone at the bar. She was cute and he could tell that she was a vamp witch. He walked over to her.

Tomoe couldn't breathe. The heat was too much. Someone new had to have just walked in because it was never this hot before. Then she saw him walk over to her. He was beautiful. He was wearing black baggy cargo pants and a black muscle shirt. And boy did he have muscle! She knew that he was a vampire but she couldn't help but stare. It was like she was in a trance or something. He had the most alluring amber eyes she had ever seen and if she looked closely she could see golden specks. But as he got closer she could see the unusual red hair and cross shaped scar. That could mean only one thing. Battosai.

Battosai could see that she was scared. That was a big turn off. He needed the blood of someone that was not easy to dominate. This girl was too... too... boring. He needed someone wild. Regardless he sat down next to her.

"What's your name witch girl?" he asked. His voice was husky and smooth.

"Why should I tell you Battosai?" Tomoe was so scared that he would kill her for not answering him.

Battosai laughed. It was a deep, menacing laugh. He leaned over to Tomoe's ear.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he breathed.

They sat there in uncomfortable silence(well uncomfortable for Tomoe) for a couple of minutes. Tomoe wondered why he didn't kill her already. His question surprised her.

"Why is everyone gathered in the middle of the dance floor?"

Should she tell him? Maybe if she lied he would go away, but what if he didn't like to be lied to.

"They're watching girls dance." Her voice was small as if she didn't want to say it.

Battosai looked from Tomoe to the dance floor. He decided to check out what was so special about these girls. He got up and gracefully made his way through the crowd. He was almost to the front except an overweight vampire was blocking his way.

"Move it." He growled, his voice low and threatening.

"No way man! That girl is HOT! Get your own spot."

"I said move."

"And I said no!" The vampire turned around and saw that he was speaking to the legendary Battosai. "I..I...mean of course you can have me spot master Battosai."

Batts smirked as the man ran out of the club. He was finally at the front of the crowd. The first thing he noticed was Sakura. That was nothing new seeing as how Sakura loves attention, but it was the girl dancing with Sakura that made his mouth go dry She was absolutely perfect. Her long midnight black hair tumbled to her waist and her skin pale but not so that she looked sickly. His eyes roamed over her well defined body and he watched eagerly as her sweat dripped down curves. She was wild. And she was a witch. But more importantly, her blood was his.

Kaoru felt the room get hotter but she didn't care. She wasn't going to stop dancing for anyone. Sweat dripped down her body making her feel temporarily cooler. The song was fast paced and she closed her eyes and let her body move with its ancient wisdom. She didn't open her eyes until she felt extreme heat warm her whole body. But the heat was not at all unbearable and in fact she welcomed it. It spread through her whole body within seconds. It felt like there was a fire growing inside her. She knew that the person holding her from behind was a very powerful vampire, but she couldn't see there face. The unknown person pulled her tightly to him and started moving to the music. She closed her eyes and there bodies welcomed each other. They melded together and there bodies became one.

She was so close to him. Battosai could smell her sweat and the sweet jasmine that was uniquely her own. She was not scared like the other witch was. ( Remember Kaoru is weakened so Batts doesn't know she's a Kamiya yet.) His body acted on its own will and moved against hers. It worried him how right this felt. It didn't matter though. He would get this girl's blood no matter what. Finally, the song ended and Batts released his hold on Kaoru.

As Kaoru heard the song end she decided to look at the mysterious vampire that was brave enough to dance with a Kamiya witch. She spun around her hair flying behind her. She came face to face with her number one enemy. Battosai the man slayer.

Batts watched as the witch turned around and her eyes turned from curious to hate. Before he could say anything he was hit the most powerful energy ball he had ever felt in his life. He hit the wall with an amazing force. On instinct he grew out his fangs and claws. His eyes blazed gold.

Humans in the crowd screamed. And all hell broke loose. People were screaming and trying to get to the exit. Even vampires were fleeing not wanting to be involved with the fight.

Sakura looked around frantically. All her admirers were leaving.

"Hey! Don't go! Arg!" She ran over to Tomoe who looked like she was about to explode from the heat.

After all these years there he was. Kaoru glared at Batts with all the hate in the world. He turned into his true form and growled at her. She threw another energy blast but he dodged. She predicted the move and threw another one making him hit the wall. When he looked up he was inches away from her foot.

"Battosai." she spat. "Tonight you die."

AN: Well there it is folks. No blood shed yet but you did get to see the beginning of Tomoe's jealousy. I know she is such a enter the vilest word you can think of ! Anywho I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the fighting scene in the next chapter!

Special Thanks to all my reviewers! I know I am the greatest writer you've ever seen! ...silence...right?

**Reignashii:** I know! Kaoru's mom is so evil. But is she "accidently" snaps and kills her then it just be proving the mom's point about her being a murderer. ...but she'd be a happy murderer since her mom would be dead! Anywho, I love Saitoh and Tokio too! So you can expect them, Misao, and Shura all to be in this little ficcie of mine!

**Kirin'sdaughter:** Thanks for the complement!

**kagomereincarnated:** I like your pen name! Oh and thank you for the review!

Royal Bluekitsune: Well I updated but you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the bloodshed to begin!

**Neko-Yuff16:** Thanks! I updated! I'm glad you love it! And I know poor Kaoru but trust me she has bigger problems than her evil mom!

**iNuyAshasAma1:** If you think it's addicting cuz you read it how do you think I feel when I write it. Sometimes I have to force my hand to stop writing because it wants to finish the story already! Also I'm glad the you hate Tomoe too. (Not as much as I hate her) And in my story Kenshin and Kaoru have no relationship. She's not worthy enough to have graced his presence before. winks

**Sakura Kamitsu**: Thanks! I loved your review so much! Isn't it a co-winkydink that the new character is named Sakura just like you!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** I was telling the truth when I said that I appreciate your review and I hope this chapter satisfied you!

Wow! That took a long time! Um...I hope you liked this chapter and PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Passion**

**Chapter 5**

**For fourteen years I have waited for this day to come. The day that I finally meet the Hitokori Battosai. He has taken everything that I held dear, and for that he shall pay with his life. He shall not leave here alive!**

**- Kaoru Kamiya**

Kaoru pushed her foot forward in attempt to smash Battosai's head, but he ducked at the last minute. He growled and Kaoru turned around and glared with eyes so cold they would put Aoshi's to shame.

"Listen witch- girl," he hissed. "Apparently you don't know who I am."

They circled each other never losing eye contact.

"Oh no, Battosai. I know you all too well."

Kenshin lunged at Kaoru in attempt to slice her throat, but he was hit with another energy ball before he was within one foot of her. He hit the wall with a loud cracking sound as his shoulder blade popped out of place. His body immediately healed the damage done.

Tomoe watched the fight progress in horror. She was worried for her best friend. She desperately wanted to get Kaoru out. It's not that she didn't think that Kaoru could take Battosai, its just that as of now Kaoru was hurt and was still healing. Kaoru's power was weakened. This fight was not looking too good for Kaoru. Not only that but with each energy ball that Kaoru threw she was losing more energy. Tomoe wanted to help but if Kaoru couldn't deal with Battosai there was no way that a weak level four like herself could do anything.

Sakura, on the other hand, was already thinking of a way to make sure that both Kaoru and Batts would make it out okay. Both Batts and Kaoru were her friends and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. She might be a vampire witch, but never in all her life had she actually killed one. In fact, she was on a first name basis with most vamps in this town.

Kaoru took out the dagger that once belonged to Shiago. Shiago might not have been able to kill Battosai, but that didn't mean she couldn't. Battosai charged again with a series of kicks and punches. He was fast too. He kept her constantly defending herself so that she wouldn't have time to attack.

Kenshin smirked. His plan was working. He could already tell that this girl was weak. If he kept it up she would eventually tire herself out. He let his voice float across her mind.

' _Are you getting tired my little firefly?' _

Kaoru glared harder(if that was possible). He was making a point. She needed to break his defenses or else she would end up being killed. As she turned to the left she saw how he slowed down for a second to also turn. That's all she needed. She took her dagger and plunged it into his shoulder. He hissed and bent over in pain while Kaoru yanked out Shiago's dagger. Battosai's red eyes widened as his shoulder did not heal. Impossible! The only blade that could do this would be a Kamiya blade. But they're all dead. Who was this girl?

Kaoru smiled a dangerous smile and let her voice drift over Battosai's mind.

' _What's wrong Batts, not as strong as you thought you were?' _Her words were slow as if teasing him.

Battosai grew out his fangs and stood up despite the pain in his shoulder. They circled each other again, waiting for the perfect moment to attack the other.

Sakura cursed under her breath as she saw both Battosai and Kaoru get hurt. They were going to kill each other! She looked behind her and saw Tomoe. She had forgot that she was here. This was perfect! Tomoe had the gift of teleportation! She could teleport them out of here. The only problem was that they needed to find a way to get Kaoru without getting in between the fight. This might be harder than she thought.

"You know firefly, I don't know where you got that pretty little blade, but I want you to know the last family to have blades like that were the Kamiyas'. You might not know who they were since I killed every last one of them." He gave an evil laugh. " You know if you want to, I can personally show you how I did it."

At that last comment Kaoru lost all strategy. He was talking about her family's murder as if it was funny! He would pay for that comment! Kaoru's rage took over and her ki sky-rocketed. She held out her hand and summoned all her remaining energy into one massive energy ball .It might not have been the smartest move, but her rage blinded her.

Kenshin cursed under his breath as he saw the amount of energy the girl was summoning. If only he had his kantana with him. Then he could easily defeat her. But as of now all he had were his fangs and nails. They would have to be enough.

The energy ball flew straight towards Kenshin. He jumped over it, but what he didn't expect was for the ball to follow him and go into the air. The was a huge explosion and Kenshin came tumbling down to the floor.

He lay there eyes wide open. He had never came across a witch with enough skill to not only summon energy but control it too. Not even the Kamiyas' could do that. ( if only he knew) The witches power made him want her blood even more.

A figure made their way to the nightclub "Red Dust" . As vampires realized who it was they scurried out of the way and hid, for they did not want to feel the person's wrath. The person smiled at them. He finally figured out Battosai's whereabouts. Battosai would finally pay for what he did to his sister.

Sakura gasped as she saw Batts fall. Tears stung her eyes. She couldn't let Kaoru kill him.

Kaoru was exhausted but she wouldn't rest until this bastard was just a pile of dust. She took her dagger and limped over to where Battosai lay too weak to move. As she stood over him she let her words float over his mind one more time.

' _Payback's a bitch, huh?' _

Battosai's darker side would not allow him to be defeated. His eyes went from red to pure gold and as Kaoru struck down Battosai dug his claws into her side.

Kaoru's eyes opened in a silent scream as Battosai's claws pierced her skin. Battosai dug his claws deeper into Kaoru's skin. Tears rolled down Kaoru's face. Would she suffer the same fate as her sisters? As Battosai ripped his claws out Kaoru fell backwards fell straight into Sakura's arms as her world turned black. She had used more energy than she had.

Battosai stood up slowly while grabbing his damaged shoulder. His eyes were still deep gold.

"Move Sakura." Even his voice was huskier.

Sakura looked up at Batts. Her eyes widened as she saw his newly found gold eyes. But she refused to let Kaoru die. Kaoru needed to get medical attention now.

"Batts, listen to me. Go home. You're also hurt. This fight can continue another day when both of you are stronger." Her green eyes were begging him to just leave.

But this darker side of Battosai was the side that thrived on death. This was the side that so boldly disrespected King Hiko. This was the side that wanted Kaoru's blood.

"If you know what's wise Sakura you would move out the way. Otherwise, I will not hesitate to kill you too."

He took his claws and slowly licked off Kaoru's delicious blood. It slid down his throat giving him more power. The taste of his "firefly's" blood was addicting. He NEEDED more.

Battosai lunged forward, but Sakura used her gift of speed and reached Tomoe in less than a second.

"Get us out of here now!"

Tomoe hugged Kaoru and Sakura and they disappeared from the club.

When Sakura opened her eyes they were in the luna temple. She cradled Kaoru closer to her body and followed Tomoe to Kaoru's room. As they started to treat Kaoru's wounds, the voice of Mei Kamiya popped up in there head.

' _Meet me downstairs. The door is open.'_

Sakura had never really met Miss Kamiya so she didn't know what to expect, but she could tell it wasn't going to be pretty by the terrified look on Tomoe's face. Sakura once again picked up Kaoru's unconscious form and carried her to Miss Kamiya's chambers. When she walked through the huge doors she saw a middle-aged looking woman sitting on a red sofa.

"Hello. Come in my dears." Kaoru's mom's voice was friendly, like she was in a good mood.

Tomoe looked down the whole time. Sakura might not have known what to expect, but she sure did. Miss Kamiya hadn't seen Kaoru yet, and when she did all hell would break loose.

Sakura followed Tomoe's lead and sat down with Kaoru when they were directly in front of Miss Kamiya. She saw how the woman's eyed narrowed once she saw Kaoru's condition. She figured she was worried about Kaoru's well-being so she spoke up.

"Miss Kamiya, I know you're probably worried about Kaoru, but she just needs to rest for a couple weeks in order to gain her strength back."

"Tomoe. Tell me what happened." It was an order not a request.

"Um...we got into a fight at the club and Kaoru was injured."

"Ha! Figures my pathetic daughter couldn't even defeat some weak vampires in a night club."

Sakura was angry. How can a women talk about her own daughter like that!

"Your daughter is not pathetic. She fought excellently and she was not paired up against some weak vampire she was fighting the Hitokori Battosai," said Sakura not knowing about the Kamiya's past.

Mei was silent for a long time. When she spoke her voice was low and dangerous.

"Are you telling me that my daughter fought the Battosai and lost. She let him live?" Mei never raised her voice, but that just made her seem more lethal.

Sakura was stunned. She was expecting something more along the lines of "Oh no! The Battosai, is she okay?". She didn't know how to respond so she just nodded her head.

"You may go but leave Kaoru here."

Tears rolled down Tomoe's face she knew that as soon as they left Mei was going to "punish" Kaoru for failing, even though it was her fault that Kaoru was weak in the first place.

"Please miss Kamiya! Kaoru needs to rest! Let us take her to her room!" Tomoe begged.

Kenshin tried to walk out the club, but he was too weak and ended up collapsing on the floor. Not long after that he felt the ki of someone powerful coming towards him.

"Battosai, I've found you at last."

Tomoe got on her knees and continued to beg Mei not to punish her daughter.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

The whole room went silent. Tomoe dried her eyes and led Tomoe outside the door. Sakura glared at Mei as the large doors closed locking Mei and Kaoru inside. Sakura didn't know what happened inside those doors, but as they made their way upstairs the sound of a whip cutting through flesh echoed through the temple.

**AN:** Well I'm done with another chapter. I have to admit this chapter was not my favorite and it is shorter than the others because I had a lot of homework lately, but I figured it was better to give you guys a sucky chapter than no chapter at all.

**Review Responses**:

**Kirin'sdaughter:** wow! um..those are powerful words. blushes Thank you so much for the complement all though I'm sure you probably will take back what you said after this horrible chapter!

**Aya45: **Thank you and just to let you know I update once every weekend no exceptions, so you can always no when I'll be updating.

**Jing-Jing: **Thanks, I'm glad you read it. The summary doesn't do it justice.

**Reignashii:** You're killing me with all your request. It's been 5 chapters! Why don't you just wait and see what other characters will present themselves. ...but I do love you're crazy reviews oh and I think that Tokio has to be some kind of robot because no human being would willingly marry saito! tehehe!

**royal bluekitsune:** That sucks that you got grounded, but I promise to make the next chapter super good so that it will be like a mini celebration to celebrate you not having to go undercover! Don't worry I'll make the next chapter worth your wait!

**Neko-Yuff16:** yeah I know! Like poor kaoru you have a hot red headed vampire that wants to bite your neck. You must be the unluckiest person in the world! winks

**half-breed-demon-fox:** Thanks! It was hard to figure out everyone's personality. I mean in most stories either Kaoru has too much attitude or she is all shy and sweet. Well I decided to make Kaoru wild and dangerous( except for when it comes to her mom then she gets all emotional). I figured that the story would be more interesting if Battosai had a bit of a challenge to get Kaoru to fall in love with him. And I mean a BIG challenge.

I hope you guys don't lose faith and me and keep reading! Don't forget to REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Passion**

**Chapter 6**

**_Darkness. That's all that Kaoru could see. She was surrounded by shadows. But if she strained her eyes she could see a light in the distance. She tried to walk towards the light but the shadows pulled_** **_her back into their realm of darkness. As if begging her to stay._**

"_**Let me go, please!" she cried.**_

**_There was a hissing sound from behind her and she tried harder to get away._** **_Her back and sides hurt like hell. She wanted to be back in her room with Tomoe. But the shadows did not listen. They were pulling her further into the darkness._**

"**_Please, let me go!" she screamed once more. And again her wish was not granted. The darkness was suffocating her and it was so hot. Still the small light got further and further_** **_away._**

"_**Kaoru," an angelic voice called. **_

_**Kaoru went stiff. She would know that voice anywhere.**_

"_**Sayo?" her voice was small and uncertain.**_

"**_Yes, Kaoru_** **_it's me."_**

_**Kaoru looked up and saw her beloved sister. Except this Sayo was even more beautiful than Kaoru remembered. Kaoru tried to walk towards her but the shadows pulled her back. She looked up at Sayo silently begging her to help get rid of the shadows. Sayo just smiled.**_

_**She felt someone breathe in her ear behind her. **_

"_**Stay with me, Kaoru."**_

**_That voice. It was husky, smooth, and powerful all in one. It sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it. She saw Sayo slowly moving away from her towards the light._** **_Tears spilled out of her eyes._**

"_**Please, let me go!"**_

_**She couldn't lose Sayo again. Not again. She wasn't weak like she used to be. Why couldn't she get away from whoever was holding her from behind. Sayo kept going further and further away from her. The tears rolling down Kaoru's face were rivers. She wanted so desperately to touch Sayo, kiss Sayo, hug Sayo, and tell her that she's sorry she was weak and couldn't help defend their lives the day Battosai attacked. But she couldn't. Why was she so helpless. She trained for 14 years, yet she couldn't get out of the shadow's hold. She looked up at Sayo with glossy eyes.**_

"_**Sayo, help me!" she pleaded.**_

"_**No."**_

_**Kaoru was dumbfounded. She couldn't speak. She won't help me?**_

_**Sayo once again just smiled at her.**_

"_**Kaoru, this is where you belong."**_

"_**NO!" Kaoru screamed. She wasn't evil! She didn't belong with the shadows! She wasn't evil! She belonged in the light with Sayo not in the darkness. She wasn't evil! **_

_**But it was too late. Sayo was already gone, taking the only light with her. Now no light shone through at all. Everything was pitch black. Everything looked dangerous, scary, and hopeless. She wept harder. **_

"_**I'm not evil," She whispered. As if trying to convince herself. "I'm not! But...I killed my sister." Suddenly realization dawned on her. "I'm a monster. I'm as guilty as Battosai himself. He might deserve to die...but so do I."**_

_**All of a sudden her very own dagger materialized in front of her. She bent over and picked it up. She hesitated a for only a second and then thrust the dagger towards her chest, but a hand stopped her before the dagger could end her life.**_

_**She could feel that same person behind her with their arms wrapped around them both, while refraining her from killing herself.**_

"_**Kaoru." he said. His voice sounded pained as if it hurt him to see her like this. Who was that person? So familiar yet so exotic at the same time. She tried to turn to see his face but he wouldn't let her. **_

"_**Who are you?" she inquired.**_

_**He simply ignored her question.**_

"_**Kaoru don't kill yourself, it won't solve anything if you're dead."**_

"_**You don't understand," she whispered while closing her eyes and leaning into the person behind her. " I deserve to die. I killed my family." **_

"_**If anything you deserve peace for all the horrible things you've been through. You have never murdered a human in your life and never will," he said softly. He pulled the blade away from her and it fell to the floor with a clank. **_

'_**Stay with me Kaoru' he breathed into her mind. **_

_**Without realizing it Kaoru found herself nodding. She had chosen to stay with this man in this evil place wherever that may be. **_

_**And that terrified her the most.**_

Kaoru's eyes shot open. Her breathing was irregular and it took her a while to get it under control. That dream was more terrifying than the one of the night her family was killed. She tried to get up and immediately regretted it. Her back was on fire. She tried to remember what happened the night before. A tear fell down her eye when she recalled the memory.

_flashback_

"_You worthless bitch!" yelled Kaoru's mom. "All you had to do was kill one god damn vampire! You couldn't even do that!"_

_Kaoru tried to become more aware of her surroundings but she found herself half conscious and half unconscious. She vaguely heard a whip far away but she couldn't grasp what was happening. The only thing she was aware of was the enraged voice of her mother. _

"_You killed them! You killed your own flesh and blood! You made me suffer without my husband and daughters! You left me all alone!" _

_As Mei said all this, the madder she became, and the harder the whip came down. Kaoru's back hurt so much it was practically numb. She was too tired to even scream in pain. She tried to block all the hurtful things her mom was saying from her mind but fate was to cruel to just let her pass out._

"_You are a disgrace to the name Kamiya! You killed your family and then became too weak to avenge them! I am ashamed to know that my blood and genes are running through your useless body, allowing you to live when you should be dead!"_

_Kaoru made a whimpering sound which only fueled Mei's anger. _

"_I want you out! I never want to see your face again! As soon as you get your things I want you out of my life! Your very presence sickens me! I will contact all the other witch families including Tomoe's and tell them that you have been exiled from the witch community! If anyone ever see's you with another witch then your powers shall be stripped! But first, you must pay for your sins."_

"_Fourteen lashes for all the years that Sayo has been gone from the Earth!"_

_The whip came down forcefully._

"_Fourteen lashes for all the years that Shiago has been gone from my life!"_

_Once again Mei struck her own daughter._

"_Fourteen lashes for all the years that my husband has been gone from my side!"_

_The whip cut through the flesh of Kaoru's back._

"_And fourteen years for all the years that you have lived instead of them!"_

_Finally fate chose to let Kaoru succumb to the realm of unconsciousness, temporarily allowing the pain to go unnoticed._

_ End Flashback _

Kaoru closed her eyes and got her self under control. There would be no point in crying now, although those words will forever be ingrained her mind. Finally she opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in an alley way and it was already nightfall. Her clothes had been thrown carelessly onto the floor and were soaked from the dirty water on the floor. So her mom had kept her promise by throwing her out.

Kaoru also noticed that her injuries had not been treated and that if she didn't get help soon she was going to bleed to death. If her mom did hit her as many times as she thought she did, she should have 56 lashes on her back excluding all the times her mom hit her before giving her her "punishment". Gathering what energy she had left she managed to stand. Her body was demanding that she not move but she needed to find somewhere to stay. She didn't bother getting her clothes, for that would require her to bend down. Her hair had come undone and it was a tangled mess. Her eyes probably had circles under them and she wanted so desperately to just go to sleep. With painful steps she walked wherever the wind blew. What did it matter anyway? She was banished to see Sakura and Tomoe and had nowhere to go. So what if she died in the middle of the street? She wouldn't be missed. She did not have any loved ones to miss her.

Kaoru laughed hysterically. Love. She did not think she would ever have to use that word. No one loved her. She didn't even think that she loved herself. She smiled bitterly as tears rolled down her face. She hated crying yet it seemed that she never stopped. Soon she lost track of how long she was walking. Once again fate decided to be cruel and rain fell from the clouds.

Hours later, Kaoru still dragged on. If she was in a better mood she might have been proud of herself for traveling this long. But she did not even notice. She could no longer feel her feet but she kept walking. She had no idea why she was walking or where she was going, but she figured she would want to die somewhere beautiful so that the last thing she would remember would be something spectacular instead of her mother's last words. Maybe that was why she kept walking. So that she could find a special place to die.

Death wasn't that bad. All her pain would be gone. All her suffering would be over. She might even get to see her family although she probably was going to hell. Actually she looked forward to death. She found herself smiling at the thought of dying. Her body betrayed her and she collapsed to the floor. She had no idea where she was. Somewhere in the woods maybe? Wait. There was a river next to her. For some reason the river gave her peace. It was beautiful. She would not mind dying by this beautiful river although she would probably feel bad about tainting it with her blood and sins. She lay there with her back on the grass. Her back protested the contact but she didn't care. She looked up and let the raindrops fall on her face. They felt refreshing to her skin.

She closed her sapphire eyes for what she thought would be the last time and awaited the inevitable.

_**So much pain **_

_**she had to endure**_

_**a fallen angel**_

_**although her heart was pure**_

_**in her eyes she was guilty**_

_**she had no kin**_

_**only sin**_

_**this fallen angel**_

_**a mother who killed **_

_**her daughter's soul**_

_**with guilt**_

_**like too much sun**_

_**causes a flower**_

_**to wilt**_

_**poor fallen angel**_

_**tears and blood **_

_**she's shed**_

_**throughout the years**_

_**and for this angel**_

_**heaven cried it's tears**_

**A/N: Well folks there it is. Sorry for the wait. I do update once every week but right now my rents are on a rampage! They say that its not "good" for me to spend all my time on the computer. It "is not good for my eyes." Is that not the lamest thing you ever heard. Anywho, I'm not supposed to be on right now but I thought that you guys deserved this chapter. So let me get on to the review responses.**

**Review Responses:**

**kasumi977: **thanks! It always makes an author happy to know that people actually like their story!

**Aya45: **Thanks for the compliment! Well you probably want to kill Kaoru's mom since you found what she did to poor Kaoru. But don't worry things will start to look better for Kaoru in the future. Oh and I am sooo sorry! I tell you that I update every week and what happens: I don't update until two weeks later! Man if my parents weren't my parents I'd give them a piece of my power!...anywho I am so sorry and I'll try to update once every week! After all I only write for you guys!

**royal bluekitsune:** Congrats on getting off punishment! What'd you do to get off so fast? You bribed them huh? Just kidding anyway you HAVE to send me the lyrics! That is so cool! My story has its own song! My story has its own song! I feel so happy that I might actually do my homework! ...okay I'm not THAT happy :) My email is (Don't ask my dad wouldn't let me come up with my own name so I got stuck with that. Like I actually care about school. Oh and he thought he was being cool be spelling school with a K. As if)

**animeLCgrl: **wow what is it with people and all their questions! Just read and find out but thank you for your review. I hope you keep reading. But one thing: Megumi is NOT slutty. She is just confident with her body and dosen't mind showing it off. She uses her "gifts" as a way to lure men to her. That is quite effective if you're a vampire and a human filled with delicious blood drools over you and does as you command. So remember she is NOT a slut and if she was what is Sano gonna do? beat her with his fishbone? I think not!...anywho thanks for your review. I appreciate it!

**iNuyAshAma1: **thanks for your review! If you think that's it emotional now just wait until future chapters. My goal is to make you guys cry and I WILL succeed! lol

**Reignashii: **I think your right. Tokio is just well mannered. But it makes you wonder how someone as crazy as Saito would marry someone as well mannered as Tokio? Maybe on the inside Saito is just a sweet man who just wants to be loved. snickers yeah right! I say that Tokio has to have a wild side. I bet you she's got Saito wrapped around her elegant little fingers. He might even be scared of her!...now maybe that's a little overboard but Tokio is so not as nice as she seems if she was able to tame a wild man like Saito!

**half-breed-demon-fox: **Thanks I liked the fighting seen too. And Kaoru's mom is mean. But trust me she hasn't even begun to show how evil she really is. Just wait and see? Right now this is her being nice. You have no idea how evil she is going to get.

**I also know that this story is kinda sad so maybe I should call it a dark story but I'm not sure. There will be happy moments people so don't feel bad for Kaoru because everything happens for a reason. Batts was not in this chapter so you can expect to see what's going on with Tomoe, Sakura, Batts and all the others in the next chapter. I really hope that you liked this chapter and PLZ REVIEW( it will make me very happy)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Passion**

**Chapter 7**

Kenshin tried to walk out of the club, but he was too weak and ended up collapsing on the floor. Not long after that he felt the ki of someone powerful coming towards him.

"Battosai, I've found you at last."

Kenshin turned fearless eyes towards his attacker. Slowly a smile spread over his weary face.

"What makes you think that I needed you to find me?" he asked, and was satisfied as irritation spread over the person's face.

"Bullshit! Look at you! I can't even let you out of my sight without you getting in trouble!"

"I am so sorry Lady Megumi," said Kenshin in a mocking manner. "I didn't know that I upset you."

Kenshin's big amber eyes grew wide and watery, the perfect imitation of a little kid after they did something they weren't supposed to do. But Megumi wasn't fazed.

"What the hell happened!"

Kenshin lost his apologetic look and his eyes turned gold. There was no way he was going to admit to being in a fight with a girl and almost losing.

"None of your goddamn business!" he growled.

Kenshin saw the hurt in Megumi's eyes.

' _He really is changing. He used to tell me everything. He hardly shows his emotions anymore unless it's anger or rage.' _Megumi thought sadly.

Before Kenshin could apologize for his rude behavior, she was already over him removing is bloodied shirt. He hissed as the material brushed the dagger wound in his shoulder. Megumi lifted surprised eyed towards him. What or who could have damaged Battosai enough so that he couldn't heal?

"I'll explain later," he said answering her unasked question.

She nodded and used her gift of death to heal him. Megumi had the gift to kill all alive who touched her, if she wished it. Since vampire's were already dead her power had the opposite affect, causing her to be a healer for the damned.

Sakura and Tomoe sat in Kaoru's now empty room. They had just got the news about Kaoru being "banished." Sakura couldn't believe how stupid she was. Tomoe had told her about the Kamiyas past. It was hard for her to except at first because she knew all of the vampires that murdered the Kamiya family and brought so much pain and sorrow to Kaoru's life. But they had warned her the first day that she told them she wanted to be their friends. Sano had came up to her and told her that they "weren't no saints." She now had proof about that.

But as hard as she tried she still couldn't hate them. Not all vampires were bad. They might be killers but they were just protecting their lives, just as humans do. Sakura hated it! Why couldn't vamps and humans live together in peace! Why did she have to chose between worlds! Vampires and humans have so much in common! Why can't people see that!

As Sakura's inner war waged on in her head, Tomoe lay motionless on Kaoru's bed. Kaoru's jasmine scent was all over the room.

' _I can't believe she's gone. She's dead and it's all my fault. She's_ _dead and it's all my fault. If only I could have helped her defeat Battosai. Of only I could–'_

Tomoe was so deep in thought that she hardly noticed what Sakura was saying.

"What?"she asked confused. Why did Sakura look...excited?

Sakura sighed. Tomoe sure was good at ignoring people. But soon her excited mood came back. Sakura never was one to stay down for long.

"I said when are we leaving?"

Tomoe eyed Sakura like she had grown another head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean when are we going to go find Kaoru?"

Tomoe looked down sadly.

"We can't Sakura. If we do find Kaoru, and her mom finds out, our powers shall be stripped."

"Who says Ms. Legendary Bitch has to find out?" asked Sakura getting some of her spunk back.

Now Tomoe sighed. She could tell Sakura was a rebel. The type of person that had no cares and lived for the adrenaline rush.

"Sakura, her mom would most definitely find out. She's not stupid you know. We can't just disappear for who knows how long and show up like nothing happened."

"Why not? We're vampire witches. Our duty is to go out looking for vampires causing trouble. Key words being GO OUT."

Tomoe looked at Sakura. She was dead serious, and they did have an excuse to be out all day but-

"Sakura," said Tomoe softly. "We might not find Kaoru. She might be..."

"She's not," said Sakura sternly.

Tomoe was surprised.

"She's not?"

Sakura smiled.

"Don't you remember. All witches are connected. If one of us dies we all feel it. Did you feel the presence of death?" asked Sakura even though she obviously knew the answer.

Tomoe smiled.

"I forgot about that!" She broke into a huge grin and did something very un-Tomoe like. She jumped up and down and gave Sakura a huge hug.

Sakura was stunned for a while but hugged her back.

Moments later Tomoe pulled back still having that huge grin on her face.

"Kaoru's still alive!"

Sakura had never seen Tomoe's eyes sparkle like that. She looked prettier happy then when she was that quiet, reserved girl. Kaoru was lucky to have such a good friend.

"So," Sakura repeated. "When are we leaving?"

Battosai followed silently behind Megumi. He could tell their friendship was in danger. He was changing and he didn't know how to stop it. Aoshi would know. He knew everything. He caught up to her when they passed the old abandoned warehouse.

"Where are we going?" he asked trying to sound like the old Kenshin.

She stopped walking and looked at him. Actually she was observing him. She even went as far as poking him.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" he snarled.

Megumi smiled coyly.

"Just checking for major damage."

"Huh?"

"Baka! What's wrong with you?" she asked in a sisterly tone.

"Huh?" Battosai felt stupid now. That was twice that he said huh. Megumi probably thought he was turning into a idiot.

Megumi sighed sadly and put her long painted nails on his shoulder.

"I'm worried about you Batts. Really worried. Why won't you talk to me anymore? We do have a bond you know. Ever since you changed me. I can feel when there is something you're not telling me."

Kenshin didn't say anything.

Megumi furiously removed her hand. Her deep cinnamon eyes turning blood red with anger.

"Fine!" she growled. "And to answer your question it's the day before the full moon." With that she stomped off in front if him. All plants near her felt her wrath as all things alive within several feet were infected with death.

Kenshin bowed his head and reluctantly followed.

"I wish I can tell you," he whispered. "But** I **don't even know what's happening."

But Megumi was already far ahead of him and did not here his whispered confession.

Although, she did answer the question of where they were going. The clan moved to a different location before every full moon. That way it was harder for the werewolves to track them down. The clan would have moved to Edo castle.

When they walked through the doors they were hit with light. The light didn't effect them since they were the more powerful vampires. Sano was just coming out of the kitchen when he noticed them. His eyes blazed red and he glared at them. That's when Kenshin realized what they probably looked like. His shirt had been disposed of and left forgotten and the club. He also noticed that his ponytail had came undone during his fight with his firefly, and the dagger marks that Megumi healed looked more like claw marks from having passionate sex than anything else. Not like Megumi was any better. She was barely dressed even though that was normal for Megumi, and her hair was tousled from her earlier fit of anger. Sano was probably thinking the worst. Before he could explain Megumi walked passed him as if it was nothing.

"Calm down, baby. Nothing happened." she soothed as she gave Sano a hug.

Sano still looked skeptical but he saw the honesty in his mate's eyes.

He hugged her hard and then looked at Kenshin giving him that we-need-to talk-later look.

Just then Soujiro appeared out of nowhere smiling of course.

"Hello Himura," greeted Soujiro.

Kenshin nodded is hello.

"The Lord request that you all meet him in the study."

Of course when Sou-chan said Lord he was referring to Hiko.

All three nodded their heads and began to maneuver themselves through the castle, until they reached the study.

When they entered, they saw that everyone was already there waiting for them inside. Kenshin took the empty seat on the couch, while Megumi and Sano chose to lean on the bookshelf wrapped in each other's embrace. Once Hiko accounted for everyone he began.

"There has been news that Shishio has joined forces with Enishi."

Everyone in the room growled in distaste. Each of them had encountered Enishi in some way or another and they knew Enishi's tactics. While Shishio kills his prey mercilessly and painfully, Enishi has a completely different approach. He was one of the few werewolves that gave them problems. Enishi liked to fight wars by messing with people minds. He attacks people with their emotions often turning people on the same side against each other. The two of them combined could be disastrous.

Kenshin was worried. He was more emotionally unstable than anyone right now, with the exception of Soujiro, but who knew what his problem was. He never told anyone about his past, well neither did he. Suddenly an image of him feeding of Megumi intent on killing her flashed before his eyes. No. He didn't need to remember that day right now. Enishi had got to close to them. He knew Megumi was Kenshin closest friend and he turned them against each other. They had got in a fight ending with Kenshin attempting to suck Megumi dry. No one knew Enishi's secret of how he did it, making them become enemies, but he did. Right before Kenshin could kill Megumi, Sano had wrenched him away from his mate. The spell was broken and Kenshin clumsily made his way to a corner where he stared in horror at what he did to Megumi.

Kenshin shook those thoughts from his head, he didn't need to dwell in the past. Sano had saved him from making the biggest mistake in his life last time, but would someone be there to stop him this time? Could they stop this new Kenshin?

He blanked out on the rest of Hiko's speech. So when everyone got up to leave he was quite startled. He did notice that Aoshi stayed in is armchair across from Kenshin. His arms were folded and his icy blue eyes locked with Kenshin's amber ones.

"I take it you want to talk?" Aoshi asked.

Kenshin nodded his head.

"Yes. I need to know what's happening to me and how to stop it."

Aoshi didn't answer his question.

"Tell me what happened to you tonight, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. I went to a club and got into a fight."

"With who?" inquired Aoshi.

Kenshin gritted his teeth. Why couldn't they mid their own damn business. This time Kenshin ignored his question.

"The person I fought had a dagger. I didn't get a good look at it but I do know that it has the same ability as the Kamiya daggers." He waited for Aoshi's shocked expression like Megumi's but it never came. He was as stoic as ever.

"Was the person male or female?"

"Listen Aoshi," said Kenshin trying to stop his other side from coming out. "That's all I'm telling you."

"Fair enough. I has expected as much. Now you are probably wondering why you are suddenly so hostile?"

"Yes," said Kenshin. Eager to hear what was wrong with him.

"As you know," started Aoshi. "We are damned. Cursed. It is the worst sin of all to take a life. Each vampire has to drink blood. But with each drop of blood comes the sins of the person that we killed. We also get their negative emotions. Emotions like anger, hate, and rage."

He paused as if to let Kenshin absorb the information before continuing again.

"Lets call theses bad sins and emotions, negative energy. The more blood a vampire drinks the more negative energy. You have drank far more blood than necessary to live and have therefore acquired more negative energy than most. A humans blood gives us immortality and special abilities, but it comes at a terrible price. For each drop of blood that slides down your throat. The more powerful the negative energy inside becomes. For each vampire the symptoms are different. For some, the negative energy remains dormant, never presenting itself. For others, the negative energy becomes so powerful that it becomes a sort of alter ego. Kind of like having two personalities."

Kenshin could definitely tell that was the case with him.

"This alter ego starts to try and take over the other personality. But it can't do that until it is stronger than it's other half. So it makes you crave blood."

Kenshin gulped. That would explain all the sudden urges to feed.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Well remember the more blood the more negative energy. Once the alter ego, or your other personality becomes strong enough it will take over and take your place."

Kenshin's eyes went wide. He always knew he would have to die. Well again, but he never thought he would be the one killing himself.

"Well what do I do Aoshi!" he cried hysterically.

"Well there are a couple of things. One would be to stop drinking blood, but that would cause you to die. You might as well stick a wooden pole through your heart. Or you could find your mate and drink off of her."

"My mate?"

"Yes, your mate's blood is the only blood that will quench your other side's bloodlust."

"There's no other option?"

"Well actually, there is."

Kenshin stared at Aoshi.

"Well what is it?"

"You become stronger than your other half."

"How?"

"By meditating, practicing with your sword, allowing yourself to feel emotions. Anything that makes you feel good. This will most likely give you positive energy."

Kenshin smiled.

"That's all I have to do?"

"It won't be easy." said Aoshi his voice getting serious. "Your darker side will always be below the surface waiting to strike. If you get angered or mad he could take control and you might not be able to gain control again."

Battosai still didn't lose his smile. He got up and walked towards the door. Before he left he looked over his shoulder.

"Control, is my middle name." And with that Kenshin left the study leaving Aoshi to his thoughts.

'_Fool! You think it will be that easy. It will take months possibly even years to accomplish.' _He soon found his thoughts drifting to another problem. _' A dagger with the same ability as a Kamiya dagger? And Enishi has joined forces with Shishio? He needed information. And there was only one person who was good enough to get it for him. Misao.'_

**A/N: Well there it is folks. The seventh chaptered. I don't have time to do individual review responses but I greatly appreciated all of them and I hope you liked it. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! BECAUSE IF I"M HAPPY, WE'RE ALL HAPPY:)**


End file.
